piratesonlineplayerscafefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Annytin
Welcome! Congratulations on starting ~ Pirates Online Players Cafe ~ Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Admin Can you make me an Admin on the wiki? Zeke Rules Can I be in charge of making the rules? Zeke Rules Hey Keira, I'm on my uncle's computer, I can't download Pirates Online on it, because it's too old. ( Which really stinks!!! ) Should I make up the rules? We need SOME rules if we're going to maintain the wiki. Zeke Adminship Application hiya keira, nice job on the wiki background and layout btw, i was wondering if i could be an admin -Nicholas Nikolai person who edited or whatever on this.. dont. click leave a message and be sure u type a title in The Lies She's f***ing lying to you, it's just a load of bulls***. I wasn't married before I was married to you. I had 2 other girlfriends but never got married. It's false, completely false, I've been on for about 10 minutes in the last 3 days, and what I did in those 10 minutes was ask Lawrence Daggerpaine about my costume for Pirates Of The Caribbean Online : On Stranger Tides, and sink the QAR with him once. Zeke P.S., SHE'S A FREAKING LIAR! Guys Zeke Keira JUST STOP IT. Forget about it it's in the past what happened happened you can't change it you can't take something back you said on the internet so JUST FORGET ABOUT IT I bet Mar was just lying so you two would fight and deivorce and then she would marry Zeke she had to have a way to get something she wanted to fit in there. So just forget maybe kick out Mar and just be in love with each other again ok? Good because it's sad when you two fight :'( ~ Peacekeeper of this Wiki 14:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ~ Meet in game Hi Keira. Can you come on I've been so bored these past two days :'( 19:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Crazy I'm going crazy O_O WHAT YEAR IS THIS. WHAT AM I DOING. HOW DO THESE WORDS KEEP APPEARING ON THIS SCREEN. Ok Ok I'm cool. So when do you think you can come on? Because whenever I try to come on when I think you're on I always am on when NOBODY is on. I haven't even seen Zeke since two days... Maybe even more. Oh and I already had found the userbox. re : Ok Ok I'm now going to go crazy on game and scare some people. Code I can tell you the code in the game tomorrow or if you are on this afternoon. Code Ok if you are on delete this right away the code is with the around it. Look at this delete this THEN put it on your page cannot let this get into the wrong hands. Still haven't seen Zeke. Ok Ok I won't be offended about you not saying thank you back to me. But I will tell you Zeke just came on on Raidrage Done THE DEED IS DONE. Zeke should be on in a minute or so. Uh O_O I have no clue... my internet crashed cause I went outside to feed my dog and then I saw a poor baby bird that couldn't fly back to it's nest so then I grabbed some gloves put the baby bird back in it's nest went inside then it was off so... I think he is... I told him to be on both Wikis so you two could talk I have no clue what he's doing. Hi. You wanted me? Zeke What am I supposed to read? I've already read the thing 'bout summer school. Zeke Sigs and Userboxes Well then maybe they should teach me how to do it because I am almost on this all the time. 10:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Other Account My dad is on his new laptop on Pirates and I'm on the regular computer, I'll be on Johnny Darkcastle. Zeke Answers # No, can't check the e-mail on this pc because of suspecting parents. #No, can't check Live By The Sword of the same reason. #I just got home. Zeke Game Can you get on the game?? 14:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Game Nevermind I'll be on later right now I have to go pick greenbeans at my uncles :P Hey Hey Keira are you on? 16:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Game Can you come on Jim is crazy and I don't want to care for him anymore. AHH PUT THAT DOWN JIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Not Ok No, I was not ok last night, my 10-year-old brother had a heart attack and I was at the hospital overnight, I was the only one in the family that decided to stay with him. Zeke No No, not really. Zeke wiki edits hey keira as u may of seen ive been doing abit of editing. i protected some of the admin pages and pages that shouldn't be editable by the public and i edited the community message slightly by adding my name as an admin and added the wiki logo at the top. i also added a few userboxes for jason. so i just wanted to know whether u were ok with the edits or if i had missed the point of the wiki? im going inactive from later today until wednesday Jack Pistol of the Order of Nautillus 16:40, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Look Keira look I'll be there as soon as the game is installed. Just try to put out the fires if there are any. Then grab Zeke and put him in a very VERY cold bath to cool him down and put an oxygen mask on him. That should help a lot. My Zombie Army Has Taken Over YOU! 20:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Back I'm back in the game and on right now. My Zombie Army Has Taken Over YOU! 16:24, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Bur Hey Keira I found out that you could make Zeke a Bureacrat. Don't know how but I can tell you in game or tomorrow or whenever you are on. Jason Yelloweagle. Admin and Rollback of the Wiki. Councilman of the Holy City. And new sig maker. 00:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Game Keira can you come onto the game????? Jason Yelloweagle. Admin and Rollback of the Wiki. Councilman of the Holy City. And new sig maker. 12:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Game Keira can you come on?? I'm bored cause my mom went shopping with my little brother. And my dad went to get a soda get some chips and go look at some fishing stuff with my little brother and I'm alone for... Maybe an hour and a half. Jason Yelloweagle is PURPLE! 13:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Game Keira are you there?? I've been so alone and bored I haven't come on the game all week. I'm scared :'( Transmission From Chackto Sythel At the New Zel Kai Van Command Base we recieved a transmission from my best assassin, Chackto Sythel. A few weeks ago, I sent him on a mission to find out where Himroyarbeshi Conachi is hiding and get a blood sample. (Reason for the blood sample: I have a tracker on my computer that can be used to track someone if you have some sort of DNA to use.) - sends you the transmission - Transmission - Chackto Sythel's face appears on the screen - - Chackto is using a webcam to create the message - - Chackto is standing in a room in a secret lab - Chackto: I found it.... I found where he's hiding.... I hacked into his computer here and hacked into a file. The file contains everything.... welll almost everything.... that happened in his life..... I'm sending the file to Zeke.... it should have everything I found on the file on it.... I don't have the blood sample yet but I'm going to get it..... I'm going to wipe the computer after I get the blood sample and inform you of it..... the file also has plans for what he's going to do.... signing off..... ---- Transmission ends We recieved another transmission. Transmission 2 - Chackto is in the same place as last time - Chackto: I got it.... I got the sample..... I'll be returning soon.... - Himroyarbeshi appears on the screen behind Chackto - - Chackto doesn't notice - - Himroyarbeshi uses some kind of tazer on Chackto and Chackto falls to the ground - - Himroyarbeshi accidently hits "Send" to send the transmission - - Himroyarbeshi kicks the screen - --- Transmission Ends ---- Me in Zel Kai Van Armor http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=pictures+of+pre+visla&view=detail&id=58b4a3a54654 look at the 16th pic ( left to right ) I was looking through my screenshots and I found a Caboost sighting. Idk why but I just wanted to show it 2 u. Camp I forgot I was going camping, I'm gonna be away til Friday. Love ya! Zeke Re: Hey It'd have to wait 'til I'm done with college, my dad told me he wouldn't let me come home for the summer if I had a girlfriend, but of course he doesn't know about you so for now it can only be online. Zeke YouTube Video I figured out how to make videos on Clone Wars Adventures and post them on YouTube but I don't have an account to post them on, I wanted to make some videos on it for you, I was wondering if I could use your acct. If you tell the password to me on my talk page I'll delete it as soon as I get the message. I hope this isn't too much to ask! Zeke. Wiki Hey Keira Can you please look at my blog: User blog:Jack Pistol/Wiki Cleanup Thanks! - Jack Pistol Spotlight Request Hi Keira. TheBen10Mazter is correct; in order to be spotlighted wikis need to have at least 200 non-stub content pages, and meet a few other criteria. Feel free to ask again when your wiki has had a chance to grow a bit more. -- Wendy (talk) 01:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Songs Zeke won't stop begging me to tell you to listen to on YouTube *Last Words - Thousand Foot Krutch *Dear Agony - Breaking Benjamin *Because of Me - (unknown) P.S. Idk why Zeke even wanted me to frickin' tell you this but he watched almost all the Jak and The Lost Frontier Cutscenes on YouTube. Pictures Zeke Begged Me to show you Don't Believe Leon Leon thinks I am Zeke, but I am not. These are pictures of some of the characters I use or mention in the game, so you know what they look like. Tahl.jpg|Jedi Master Tahl, blind master of Bruck Chun Shadow Guard.jpg|Shadow Guard, dunno if you remember them, they are the dudes who tried to capture Damean a while ago Bruck Chun.jpg|Bruck Chun, Jedi Padawan of Tahl Proxy.jpg|Proxy. The droid that turns into a lot of things. My backup plan on the neighbor planet. Xanatos 2.jpg|Xanatos Xanatos 3.jpg|Xanatos Cad Bane 2.jpg|Cad Bane, one of my bounty hunting mentors. Boba Bossk Obi.jpg|Me (middle) in a fight in the prison lunch room when I was 14 with Rako Hardeen. Bossk watching. Boba Clone Wars Armor.jpg|My Bounty Hunter gear. (14-20) Boba.jpg|Me at the age of 13, with a Zel Kai Van helmet. Boba and a droid.jpg|Me at the age of 15 with Highsing, my droid companion. Bossk.jpg|Another of my Bounty Hunting mentors, Bossk. Boba and cadets.jpg|Me at the age of 12, with Knack and Dagger when we were Zel Kai Van Cadets Shadow Commando.jpg|Zel Kai Van Shadow Commando (different from the Shadow Guards) Commando Team.jpg|Zel Kai Van Commandos Clone Commando 501st.jpg|Standard Zel Kai Van Commando X360 5.jpg|Me on the harsh world of Raxus Prime, nicknamed The Galactic Junkyard. X360 4.jpg|Me jumping at a rancor in a jungle on Tanatanaka X360 3.jpg|Me using Force Lightning on a Rancor in a jungle on Tanatanka X360 1.jpg|Me using Force Grip on a traitor Harsh Worlds Zel Kai Van Commando X360 2.jpg|Me using Force Lightning on Ja Ru Dan soldiers